La Amistad Finalizó Anoche
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Despues de tantos años de amistad, llega una noche la cual les cambiara mucho su situacion sentimental con el otro, una noche muy romantica y apasionada para los dos.


**Disclaimer: TDI no **me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Este fic está dedicado a Nani por su cumpleaños.**

**Gracias a Nia (**NekoNight**) por arreglarme en algunas partes del Fic, ya sea porque no me haya gustado a mí como quedaron y Nia me arreglo del modo que a mí me gusto xD, kedo algo confuso pero.**

**Advertencia: Un poco de Lime, **Rated** T, porque no creo que sea necesario **Rated** M.**

**Ya no hay mas nada para aclarar o advertir.**

* * *

_**La Amistad Finalizó Anoche**_

La noche había llegado con un clima algo amenazador y unos cuantos globos azules y negros, alguna que otra serpentina y algunos focos con las luces situados para iluminar el lujoso lugar, estaban cumpliendo la función de decorar al jardín del famoso vaquero del reality; el mismo tenía una hermosa piscina en el centro, el agua emitía un leve sonido cuando se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, dos árboles en muy buen estado estaban situados a los costados de la piscina para ser más presentable aun el lugar y ni que hablar del césped que estaba en perfecto estado, todo daba una idea de que alguna fiesta se celebraría ahí, pero aún no había ningún invitado rondando el lugar.

—Podría ser que no llueva para las _diez_ —Pensaba un chico en voz alta, observando el panorama de su fiesta desde un balcón, no quería que algo se arruine después de tanto tiempo que le había llevado la organización de la misma.

—Geoff, ¿Piensas en algo? —Preguntó una joven sin haber escuchado lo que el chico había dicho anteriormente.

—No, nada —Negó, después volteó para mirarla al rostro —, Gwen, ¿Como andas? —Agregó al ver que se trataba de su mejor amiga, la abrazo.

—Muy bien, ¿Y, los demás? —Cuestionó la de cabellos negros con mechones azulados, al observar que nadie se encontraba allí, excepto ella y Geoff.

—Es lo que estoy tratando de saber —Respondió el rubio algo apenado no quería que todo ese tiempo de organización se echara a perder en una noche.

—Pero aún son las _nueve_, la fiesta comenzaba a las _diez_, ¿no? —Preguntó la gótica tratando de animarlo.

—¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí? —Cuestionó confundido, intentando entender.

—Me adelante unos minutos, más exactamente una hora, mi madre tenía un cita y como no quería faltar a tu fiesta opte porque me traiga más temprano al no poder venir —Contestó Gwen resumiendo todo en unos pocos segundos.

Unas pocas gotas comenzaron a caer en los rostros de los jóvenes, ambos mostraron muecas de enojo al saber que algo malo pasaría después de esto.

Geoff venía pidiendo, más bien suplicando de una manera que no lloviera porque eso arruinaría su fiesta, pero no fue así, las gotas comenzaban a golpear en el agua, y de esa forma la lluvia comenzó aumentar su intensidad, cada vez más, hasta llegar a lo que el anfitrión no quería; que la fiesta quedara arruinada.

—Genial, todo se echo a perder —Habló el rubio después de unos segundos de silencio, quitándose su gorro de vaquero y colocándoselo a la chica para que de una forma se proteja de la lluvia; que ya comenzaba a ser torrencial.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó la chica, al recibir el gorro se sonrojo un poco.

—Porque yo les dije a los invitados, que se suspendía la fiesta en caso de lluvias —Respondió Geoff —, por lo tanto nadie vendrá —Gruño por lo bajo por dicho comentario.

—Lo siento —Dijo Gwen intentando animar al chico que estaba algo apenado y molesto a la vez.

—Pero qué más da, tu estas aquí, haremos algo —Comentó el rubio sacando una sonrisa de su propio rostro, la tomo del brazo, dejó el lugar como estaba con su decoración; como que la fiesta ya no era su fuerte esa noche ni para que le quite el ánimo de fiestero que lleva dentro y entró tomado de la mano junto a Gwen, hacia _su_ casa, la noche había pasado al plan _b_.

—Y, ¿Dónde está tu familia? —Cuestionó Gwen mientras observaba la casa con curiosidad, observando cada rincón, cada fotografía, cada cuadro, cada libro, su cada _todo_ de la habitación, que daba como resultado una casa de un verdadero vaquero.

—Mis padres viajaron a _Estados Unidos _por trabajo que surgió desde hace dos años atrás, y mi hermano vive en otra ciudad a unos cuantos kilómetros desde aquí, ya sabes, conformó una familia y vive junto a ellos en otra parte —Le contó el rubio dirigiéndose a su cocina.

—Y, ¿Tú qué haces con un casa tan grande?, ¿Acaso ya trabajas? —Siguió preguntando la chica dejando el sombrero de vaquero sobre un sofá forrado sobre cuero de vaca.

—Yo heredé esta por decir de una forma de mis padres, ellos me la dejaron a mí por seguridad, podría ser de esos casos que me quedo sin dinero para poder convivir y, ¿Donde me quedo?, en la calle —Comenzó diciendo Geoff desde el interior de la cocina mientras preparaba algo para tomar —, por eso mismo me quede con esto para mí solo —Agregó haciendo referencia a su casa, el mismo volvió a la habitación donde se encontraba Gwen y dejo los tragos sobre su tan particular mesa ratona.

—Se ven bien —Comentó la chica observando los vasos de vidrio que estaban en frente al sofá donde ella estaba sentada.

—De tragos sé y mucho —Agregó Geoff en tono burlón, pasaron más de dos horas tomando un trago tras otro, y cada vez su contenido era acumulado, tomaban más que la anterior vez y así sucesivamente, el sonido de la música estaba al tope, los parlantes de la misma retumbaban sin parar y los protagonistas de la escena ya comenzaba a pasar una noche alocada.

—Gwen, ¿No crees que ya es tiempo? —Preguntó el joven algo mareado y gritando por el intenso ruido de la música.

—¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó Gwen acercándose al mismo en tono seductor, la misma comenzaba a gatear como un gato sobre el lujoso y brillante suelo de madera. La chica ya no podía articular muy bien las palabras, los tragos se lo impedían hacerlo —, ¿A esto te referías? —Agregó robándole un beso al chico que se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón. El joven no respondió a la pregunta, pero sí al beso, el mismo la jaló del brazo y lanzó a la chica sobre el sofá, se quitó su remera y comenzó a besarla ya encima de _ella con pasión, _ambos comenzaron a besarse cada vez con más intensidad hasta poder pasar a uno de esos besos tan apasionados, nadie quería terminar con esa escena tan romántica que había comenzado muy caliente. La chica se quitó su remera, luego su short. El chico por lo tanto aprovechaba para besar cada parte que la misma dejaba expuesta a él, hasta poder llegar a quedar ambos sin ropa interior, por lo largo de toda la noche.

* * *

—¿Qué hora es? —Se pregunto Gwen despertando en un nuevo día, tomó el reloj de la mesa de luz, cubriendo su cuerpo con una frazada y vio que la hora daban las _doce_ del mediodía —, no puede ser, es tardísimo —Agregó, la misma volteó para ver quien dormía a su lado y logró ver que se trataba de su "mejor amigo" —, la amistad terminó ayer —Sonrió la joven y volvió acostarse, sin borrar la sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro.

* * *

**Acá terminó el Fic, espero que te haya gustado Nani (**ItsYourDamage**), está súper dedicado a vos, tu cumpleaños fue ayer pero me retrase un poco nada más.**

**Ya no tengo más nada para decir o aclarar sobre el Fic, espero ke les haya gustado a todos también.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18.**


End file.
